Vehicle guidance systems, autonomous control systems, and passengers viewing a surrounding environment while operating a vehicle can all rely on imaging systems to improve vehicle operation. Imaging systems can identify objects and track movement of the objects that may intersect an intended vehicle path. Depending on the dynamic range of the imaging system and the optical set up used to capture images of the surrounding environment (e.g., lens set, housing, protective window, type of image sensor, etc.), some types of radiation can blur or blind groups of pixels on an image sensor associated with the imaging system. Blurred or blinded groups of pixels can result in bright spots or blind spots within captured images, for example, when the imaging systems operate solely within a visible spectrum, making identification of objects within these regions difficult.